


Oh My Master.

by Artemus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Cliche, F/F, M/M, Randomness, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: Don't take this to serious its a collection of my drabbles. I'm trying to get my mojo back so I'm just writing what comes into my head until Its empty.





	Oh My Master.

The cafeteria crowded to the brim with the murmurs of students gossiping over trays of pizza and sandwiches. A bustle of laughter came from the teachers that milled around the doors as they talked about shows they watched the day before. The lights dimmed across the room as the floodlights around the stage clicked on. The curtains spun open with a short pint-sized girl standing center stage. A long-necked guitar rested on her back just an inch off the wood floor. A pair of bright emerald green eyes looked over the mass of students gathering at the stage edge. Reaching up to her back she grasped the guitar by its neck swinging it around to her chest. Strumming on the string’s music poured from the cords dowsing the room into an ocean of water. Kids floated from their tables upward into the air while the teachers found themselves along with verdant fields of green. 

A change of the cords swapped the students and teachers; students fell from the air onto the lush green landscape. The symphony of music came to a stop as a woman made her way up the stage steps. Strutting close behind the girl her fingers cracked as she balled them into a fist. Raising a fist upward she brought it down against the back of the girl’s head. Dropping the guitar to the floor the runt grasped furiously at the welt on her head. “You don’t listen, do you?” the woman asked crossing her arms she stood rather dominantly over her the student Light green hair draped across her broad shoulders her cyan colored eyes cut into her like daggers. Giving a slight sigh she hunched down tucking her dress under her legs she raised her hand to the mess of violet hair. Her long porcelain fingers traced the young girl's cheek before grasping her chin she kissed the young girl. 

A bald teacher crab-walked his way to the stage grasping at the edge of the stage he shouted. “Miss Yukie, you can’t have an affair with a student!” panicking he threw his arms up trying his hardest to draw the gazes of the youth. 

“Oh please, I can’t have an affair I’m not married.” She scoffed raising back up she offered her hand to the young girl. “This girl is my property, and I can do with my property however I please.” Her words pulled the man into a mumbling mess on the floor with the kids returning to their meals. “Come along, Silvi.” The young girl jumped up grasping the guitar from the floor trying her hardest to catch up. 

“I can’t help it!” she pouted tracing the lines that made up the marble floors. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Yukie responded keeping her eyes glued on the tiny complex cube in her palm. 

“Master told me to express myself!” Silvi shouted in protest throwing her guitar on her back she gave out a gleaming smile. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from him, I put you in an all-girl school for a reason.” Twisting on her heel she came face to face with a silent man that stood about her height he wore a long black blazer from another school his plane face was about eye level with hers. His eyes hidden behind a pair of round black glasses, but she could feel his glare. 

“Sup?” he shrugged maybe not a glare. 

“How did you get in here?” she pulled back only for him to disappear before her eyes. 

“Master!” Silvi shouted staring at the man as he slowly faded back into existence. 

“What are you?” she asked looking over his plane attire. 

“Naïve.” He shook his head at her raising his finger to her face. “I would be a failure as a master if I didn’t come when my apprentices call.” Turning to Silvi he raised his hand giving her a thumbs up before turning back to Yukie. “Juice pop?” he asked looking between the two. Silvi raised her hand quickly as the man rifled around his blazer pocket pulling out a warm unfrozen juice pop. 

“Whatever, stay away from my Silvi!” She slammed her arms to her side glaring at him. 

“Sure.” He shrugged giving a thumbs up before fading away before their eyes. Silvi waved her hands through his ghostly body as he completely disappeared. 

“Master!” she shouted watching the location he was standing intently only for him to reappear behind her. 

“Sup?” he asked giving a rather apathetic shrug turning back to Yukie she gave him a fuming glare with steam pouring out of her gritted teeth. Reaching behind her back she pulled an Oni mask from the pouch on her back. 

“I warned you!” Placing the mask over her face it seared to her skin its eyes rolled to life turning a dark shade of red. Reaching both arms above her hand and down her back, she sunk her hands into the other side of the small pack. Pulling from the small bag a rather large club she hoisted it above his head until he looked up at it. Looking back to Silvi who gave him an earnest smiled and then back to the club she held to his chin placing a finger along the pole. Stepping closer he ran his index finger along the length of the club before tracing up her arms reaching the side of her face, he slid it down to her chin. 

“Nothing is going to happen between us.” He lowered his head knocking the glasses down his nose. His silver eyes shined over nearly lulling her into a trance the club in her left hand hung on the edge of her finger. “Besides I’m into guys.” He spoke rather bluntly his words cleared the fog from Yukie’s mind slamming her club into his side she sent him through a wall into a nearby on-going class. The students in the room watched as the man nonchalantly flew across their classroom with a blank expression. A tall bespectacled girl stood upward running to the window she pushed it open just in time for him to sail through. Turning himself in the air he planted his feet firmly on the ground kicking up dirt as he spun to a stop. Pulling his hand from his blazer he slid it up to the of his nose pushing his glasses up his nose. Yukie entered the room from the hole she had sent him through stomping her way to the window she gave him a murderous glare. 

His silver eyes looked over the edge of his glasses spotting his opponent he tucked his hand back into his pocket. Yukie hoisted herself up onto the window frame jumping from the third floor she lunged the club at him like a spear. Effortlessly sliding his body to the side, it impaled the ground behind him spinning back in front of the club. Positioning himself just an inch from her mask he whispered something. His words enraged her drawing a black fog from the mask’s mouth. Moving her arm forward she grasped the club behind him bringing it above his head she spun it around swinging it madly at him missing each swing by just an inch. Snarling her hand shot forward grabbing the edge of his blazer she held him in place with the club speeding around her waist. “Master!” the voice called out from the third floor the bespectacled girl stood in front of the window with her handheld tight against her chest. 

“Sup?” the voice called out behind them the man stood behind them next to a confused Silvi. On the field outside the club swung by her arm nearly slipping out her hand looking down she could not find a trace of her captive. His face was blank, and his voice was monotoned as he stood in the center of the room everybody staring up at him. “Juice pop?” he asked pulling a cherry red tube of liquid from his pocket. The bespectacled girl raised her hand toward the ceiling with Silvi following shortly after. Retrieving two different pouches from his pocket he handed them over before walking toward the window. 

Looking out at the bright blue sky still with a relatively bland expression he looked down to the empty field below. A hand reached into the window latching onto his blazer Yukie was hanging onto the window seal pulling him out and into the air above. Flipping in the air he glided through the air before slamming onto the track field once again. “That was close.” He mumbled pulling his hands from his pockets he dusted off the seams of his dress pants before patting his jacket. Yukie dropped to the ground a few feet in front of him slamming with enough force to shoot the dirt upward coating the area in a dust cloud.   
“I’m going to kill you!” she chanted through the masks fog-covered mouth its beady red eyes spun around inside the mask before settling on his outline. A pair of red eyes cut through the fog locking onto his own albeit blank stare. Sinking his hands into his blazer pockets he pulled out a long cylinder with a button near the bottom pressing it a beam of plasma erupted from the hilt. “Eh.” He shrugged retracting the blade he tossed it to the side before digging into his pocket again. “Maybe?” he mumbled feeling something latch onto his fingers and then onto his wrist twisting into place around his fingers. Pulling his hand free from the blazer's depths a metal gauntlet had attached itself to his arm sealing tightly around his arm. The ring in the center of the gauntlet shined a bright light aiming it forward red sheen in the distance. A loud whooshing sound came from the sides of the metal bracer before the light shorted out. The clasps were released with a tag at the bottom that read not real. “Huh.” He shrugged as the long club bellowed its way through the red fog slamming into his side sending him sailing into the side of the school. Dropping to his knee from the impact crater in the school wall he coughed up blood onto the dirt as his eyes blurred from the impact. A sudden vibration ran along his neck to the bone under his ear placing his finger under his ear the world blacked out around him. A long rectangle faded into the world around him and then next to him with Silvi standing inside of the other. 

“Master, I know this fight is tough, but you can’t give up!” The panel around her lit up as she talked.

“Hmph.” He turned to the side brushing her off.

“You should save before continuing!” Silvi shouted giving her best cutesy face before being interrupted by Yukie. A massive hand ripped the black empty scape around them ripping into the blazer it pulled back into the real world being swinging him back in forth. Gritting his teeth, he planted his feet on the wall kicking off with enough force he pulled her off her feet and down onto the ground. The massive hand-cracked sending him sliding along the ground tucking his head in planting his hands on the ground he pushed upward flying into the sky. Turning to the sky he twisted in the air pulling his arms up his left hand grasped at a watch that was hidden under his sleeve. “Big I showtime!” he shouted with a bright light shined around his body blinding Yukie. When the light cleared the man stood in the hand of the large robot. Yukie stared upward a sense of blood lust poured out from the sides of the mask. Jumping from the field she swung the club forward slashing through the robot’s leg almost like paper mostly because it was made from paper mâché. “Well, I’m out of cliches.” He shrugged jumping down to the ground he waved at Silvi who jogged over. 

“Did you make this yourself?” she asked looking up at her sensei who climbed the paper titan ripping holes in the legs and burrowing into the chest. 

“Naw, Grace did.” He shrugged as the bespectacled girl from the classroom made their way to them with tears streaming down her face as she watched in horror as the paper robot came crashing down. Dropping to her knees she reached forward grasping some of the paper that fell from above. Standing upward she turned to face the man walking up close to him she stood inches away from him. 

“Master, I trusted Big I to you and you got him killed.” She looked up at his stalwart face with tears like an open faucet. The Master stood with an uninterested look giving her a soft sigh he extended his hand upward before shoving his hand into the back of his blazer. A gleam shined in his eyes as his hand found what it was looking for pulling a rather sharp-looking naginata from the inside of his jacket. Swinging it over their heads he brought the pole under his arm sending a gust of wind to his left side. The gust of wind rushed along the ground but curved upward blasting the girl's skirts upward. Keeping his gaze forward he kept a straight face bringing his free hand up his middle finger tapped the center of his shades pushing them back up the bridge of his nose.

“I feel nothing!” he shouted tucking his top lip into his bottom sticking his chin outward buckling his knees he launched upward. Bringing the poll arm around his back he swiped forward from his left side. Yukie shot outward from the paper giant's stomach gliding down to him she held her club outward in front of her. Sparks shot out in every direction as the metal blade collided with the steel club. Using the naginata as a lever he shot above her turning around he planted his feet on the back of her head. Letting go of his weapon he latched on to the mask pulling hard as the two plummeted down to the ground. Pulling the mask off Silvi stood below her hands outstretched and lips puckered ready to catch the two. “wholesome.” A tear dropped from his eye landing on the rim of his glasses. Reaching into his pocket he pulled the string out from his pocket with a paperclip on the end. Spinning it he threw it around the busted out pelvic bone of Big I. Slamming his feet into the paper he pulled back hard slowing their momentum almost to a crawl. Yukie’s eyes opened to see her love Silvi below tears of joy streamed from her face as they collided. The man thought quickly pulling the club from the teacher’s waist he kicked off the titan’s leg jumping into the river below the bank. 

Yukie picked herself up off the young girl looking down at a pair of emerald eyes staring back. Silvi smiled wrapping her arms around the older woman’s neck pulling her down until their lips met. The sounds of dripping water caught Grace’s attention turning to see her Master standing behind her. “Sup?” he nodded again with a plaintive face hoisting the club onto the grass. 

“You’re still alive!” Yukie shouted prying her lips free from Silvi’s her teeth bared at him like a dog ready to bite. “Wait my mask.” Running her hand along her chin she franticly swung her head trying to find it. The clanking of wood brought her attention forward her mask clattered to the ground just above Silvi’s head. 

“Well, you saved most of Big I.” Grace looked up to the humble paper mess that still stood nearly the height of a skyscraper. 

“Of course, I did.” He nodded collecting his naginata from the ground he slid it along his back under his blazer. 

“How much can you carry in that?” Grace asked tugging on the end of his jacket.

“Too much but at the same time too little.” Sliding the glasses back up his nose he turned from the group looking over the damage to the field then back to the mess of paper towering above him. Lowering his finger from his glasses he tapped his chin slightly to a made-up rhythm in his head. Stepping toward the edge of the bank he slipped his left hand into his pocket digging deep into the blazer’s contents. His eyes gave a light gleam as he found what he had been searching for pulling a small container he raised it to his eyes.

“What’s that?” Grace sauntered overlooking over the small intricate-looking gold box that rested on the tip of his index finger. 

“Pixie Dust.” He answered quickly returning Grace’s confused stare with his own raised eyebrows.

“Pixie’s don’t exist.” She snapped back quickly.

“Have you ever seen a pixie?” he lowered his shoulders giving a dismissive shake of his head. 

“Well no.” following behind him she watched him take a pinch from a tiny box throwing it at the school the sands multiplied as it covered the school. The cinder blocks in the classroom floated in the air slowly returning to the places they had been knocked free from. The track field was next with the holes suddenly swelling with dirt.

“Just because you haven’t seen it doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.” Screwing the lid back onto the box he tossed it upward-moving his left hand to his left sliding it under Grace’s hand. Lifting her hand up the box landed in her palm right side up. “Keep that safe okay.” He nodded looking off in a completely different direction his eyes cast on the setting sun as it crested over the hill. “I’m out.” He motioned setting off down the riverside tucking his hands into his blazer the sun seemed to cast a ray of perfect light down on his path. 

“By the way, what did he say to make you so mad?” Silvi pulled herself off her teacher long enough to wave goodbye to her master. 

“He had the never to say that traps are cuter than girls.” She stuck out her tongue at his back; Silvi reached up catching it with her fingers. Yukie looked down in surprise bringing her attention back to her lover. Grace had already lost interest instead she walked over to her creation she raised her leg running it over the soft paper that made up its leg. Pressing her palm against the paper a bright light surged up the leg running along its waist up and over its head. The paper shined a bright golden light as the scraps of paper floated toward the holes repairing themselves. Giving a bright smile she turned on her heel sending her hands upward Silvi and Yukie looked over the glittering titan. 

“Get some rest.” She shouted as the paper mâché folded itself over and over until it stood only a few inches tall. Climbing up her shoulder it posed with a tiny paper sword Grace smiled rubbing a finger along with its head.

“It’s so cute!” Silvi slithered her way out from under Yukie to admire the small paper soldier. 

“I can make one for you if you want.” Pulling a sheet of paper from the ground it shined with a bright golden light. The corners folded creasing themselves until a bright flash of light overtook it. The light dimmed revealing a tiny Yukie waving up at her. Silvi’s eyes turned into hearts as she ran in place looking over each detail.

“How crude, you have the real thing right in front of you and yet fawn over that imitation.” Yukie turned her nose up to the tiny version of her.

“Aw, are you jealous?” Silvi gave a menacing grin as she returned to her teacher’s side running her arm down the older woman’s back.


End file.
